Soul Calibur Parody
by Emberjack
Summary: Just a short parody about Soul Calibur Legends


_**This story is just for fun and a laugh. Also, all of the '*BEEP!*'s are in place of bad/swear words.**_

Siegfried and Misturugi were just starting on a level. "So, you think you monsters are in charge?" asked Siegfried.

"Yeah," said Misturugi. (If you play the game and chose Siegfried and Misturugi they actually say that)

Siegfried started walking, and as soon as he did, he started talking to himself. "All I wanted was more power…"

"Ummmm… What?" asked Misturuigi.

"Power…" Siegfried continued.

"Dude, stop that. It's creepy," Misturugi complained.

"POWER!" Siegfried yelled as he started to raise up his hands and something blue started to form on his fingertips.

Misturugi just looked plain scared.

The blue stuff turned out to be lightning.

"UNLIMITED POWER!" Siegfried screeched and blew Misturugi out the window with his lightning.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Misturugi as he flew out the window.

When he was out, Siegfried smiled an evil smile and stopped shooting lightning from his fingertips.

"Wicked…" Siegfried commented on himself.

Just then all of the other players stepped into the room because they saw Misturugi flying out the window.

Siegfried noticed them and started to sing, " Today's the day! In only a matter of moments, you'll all be on your way! "

In only a matter of moments, Siegfried pulled on an invisible lever and they all (except himself) fell down a trap door; but Lloyd, being so fat and the door being only a bit small, plugged it.

"Boy, you really should lay back on the cookies, seriously, sure I eat a lot of junk food, but I was still able to fit through the door," said Astaroth.

"What the *BEEP!*! That's my floor you *BEEP!*!" screamed Siegfried.

Then, Siegfried pulled out Soul Edge and smashed Lloyd down the trap door, he got stuck quite a few times, but Siegfried poked him every time he did get stuck.

At last he got to the bottom, only for Siegfried to find out that there was a dent in the floor and in several other places. "You'll regret this, boy," he sneered in a deep threatening voice.

Later on in the level, Siegfried was fighting the massive green dragon for the hundredth time because it kept on beating him. To his misfortune he died again and was sent back to the beginning of the level. He hadn't closed the trap-door, so, everybody was watching him respawn every several minutes cursing the dragon in ways that I do not want to say.

"This must be humiliating," said Sophitia as Siegfried respawned for the 500th time. "But I wouldn't worry about it," she continued, "because I didn't do it!"

"Taki, can you get us out of here?" asked Ivy.

"I've been working on a plan, and I was just now thinking that there might be a trap-door out of the trap-door," Taki responded with a smile.

_Back to Siegfried_

Siegfried was still fighting the dragon… It was about his 700th time…

"Oh, forget this!" he said.

*pulls out nerf gun and shoots it at the dragon; a small dust cloud comes off it.*

"WHAAAAAT?" Siegfried screeched. "It's still alive? But it worked in How to be Ninja! Wait, that wasn't a dragon was it?"

The dragon walked up to him.

"I'm doomed… Wait! I still have this!" said Siegfried as he pulled out a cape that was too big for him when he was 4. (In other words, it was now too small for him, but he put it on anyway.) "I'm Superman!" he yelled in glee (the cape was red).

The dragon picked Siegfried up by the cape with its teeth, said, "No capes," and held him there for a while, then Siegfried pulled out his sword and started poking the beast saying, "Put me down you monster!" and it did put him down, but not gently. It shook its head wildly and threw Siegfried away off the top of the building they were on with Siegfried yelling very loudly as he flew away, "I HATE YOU MISTER INCREDIBLE!"

Then he hit the ground and respawned at the beginning of the level… again.

Siegfried was fuming and he ripped his cape off (which had holes all over it). Then, for some unknown reason, he looked into the trap door and he saw that all of the people were gone.

"*BEEP!*s" he screamed.

He stormed off toward where the dragon was. When he got there, he pulled out a gigantic rocket launcher and when he shot, the impact from the bullet blew off the dragon's arm.

The dragon stared at Siegfried with menacing eyes; it was _very _angry. It lashed out and ripped him apart. Siegfried then respawned at the beginning of the level once more.

His anger matched the dragon's anger when he blew its arm off. He stomped to the dragon and saw that all of its injuries had been healed. He hit the dragon with everything he had, empowered by anger, several times.

At last, the dragon fell to the ground, dead, and Siegfried gave a squeal of delight. Behind the dragon, he saw Taki and Sophitia just standing there. Then Taki said, "Don't get too excited. We took the dragon down, not you."

Siegfried's face turned light pink (but they could barely notice), and he went into a temper tantrum as Sophitia whispered in Taki's ear, "I don't even know why we helped him! Look at him!" Both girls ducked as Siegfried nearly took their heads off.

"Watch it!" shouted Taki. "We helped you, you should be grateful, not trying to kill us!"

"She's right, you know!" shouted Astroth, appearing from out of no-where. Astroth looked behind him and said, "Could someone come out here and help me drag him where we want him?" and Ivy volunteered for him.

Ivy grabbed Siegfried's arms and Astroth grabbed his legs. The two of them lifted Siegfried and carried him to the beginning of the level with him kicking and squirming and twisting the whole way. They set him in the trap door which they had repaired and upgraded.

Siegfried glowered at Ivy and Astroth and snarled, _"This isn't over."_

_**That's the end. I'm going to let you readers have your thoughts wander. If you want, you can even make a sequel, because I'm not writing anymore of this story. So long, until next time!**_


End file.
